song drabbles
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: ten songs, ten stories


Disclaimer: I totally own this! Wait... Harry Potter? Oh.. No I don't own that! I thought we were talking about my tinkerbell lunchbox! Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. No matter much I wish I did...

* * *

Directions

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**1) Moan – Cute Is What We Aim For**

When she touched him, he always felt this rush. When they would kiss, she made this unmistakable moan that he had never heard before. But, then she left him and for the first time in his life he was heart broken. Draco never got over Hermione. Whenever he would kiss someone he would miss that moan of hers. He would see her in his mind, her in a tight white tank top with one of the straps falling off of her shoulder blade. Draco constantly wished that he would have just been willing to go into the open with their relationship, but he was afraid. Afraid of what her friends would say, afraid that they would persuade her to leave him. Turns out she didn't need them to persuade her, he did that on his own.

**2) Crawl Into Bed With Me – One Man's Opinion**

They hated each other; they made each other hate themselves. But, for some reason Hermione and Draco couldn't, or maybe just wouldn't, stay away from one another.

It always started the same. The two Heads would fight and start swearing at each other and then end up having sex. It happened every time.

They don't remember the first time it happened, but one thing they are sure of is that for some reason they can't stop.

**3) I Heart ? – Taylor Swift**

Everyone could tell the bushy haired Gryffindor was in love, but no one knew who the lucky guy was. Hermione made it completely obvious she was in love, she would put on the perfect amount of make-up that would highlight her eyes and would dress just a little bit nicer. Everyone was curious as to who could have such an affect on the beautiful girl, but she wasn't about to tell the entire school she was completely head over heels with her so called enemy.

**4) Lets Get Fucked Up – Start Trouble**

Gryffindor's may be known for being brave, but they are also known for throwing great parties. Hermione usually didn't participate in the festivities, but last night she thought, "What the hell." Unfortunately for her, she could not hold her liquor well. Not only did she wake up with a splitting headache, but she was also in a bed she didn't recognize. Looking around she could tell in wasn't any beds in the Gryffindor tower, which caused her to panic. That's when she felt the sheet move, which revealed the bare-chested Slytherin known as Draco Malfoy. She wasn't sure how she got there, but one thing she knew was that she was never getting that fucked up ever again.

**5) Take Me On The Floor – The Veronicas**

She doesn't even know him, but he reminds her of Him. As soon as they started dancing she wanted to feel his touch all over her. While they continued to dance she had fantasies about him taking her on the floor, in the bathroom, her car. Her mind was running wild. Something about this guy she was dancing with made her crazy. She didn't know what it was about him, but she wanted more of him. It was a feeling she hadn't had since Draco, although she would never let anyone know of that little secret.

**6) Scotty Doesn't Know – Lustra**

No one knows about them and that's how they like it. The secrecy, the thought that at any moment they could be caught, it was all so exciting to the two Heads. Draco was surprised that Potter and Weasel hadn't figured anything out yet, they just would accept her excuses without question. They only one that thought something was up was the girl Weasel, but that made the game all the more fun.

**7) I Think We're Alone Now – The Click Five**

No one accepted them. Whenever they were together everyone criticized. They didn't understand how or why it happened. Hermione and Draco didn't want to face the looks anymore, so whenever they wanted to be together they would find a secluded place; the Room of Requirements, the Forbidden Forest. When they were there they didn't get the disgusted looks, the uncalled for comments, they were alone. If anyone knew what they would do, they would be shocked. No one would know what to say. The pair would actually talk, laugh, and, yes, sometimes they would make-out. Hermione hated having to hide this from her friends, but they just didn't get it. No one did.

**8) Hero – Superchick**

All the Slytherins made fun of her. He even did it himself. He didn't want to be hated by his peers or his family, he reasoned. But that was before he saw the beautiful, brown eyed girl cry. It was heartbreaking. She tried to hide it, but he knew and he felt like the worst person on the planet. He wanted to tell everyone to lay off, but didn't know how. So, he did nothing. Doing nothing to help Hermione had been one of the dumbest things Draco has ever done. When he found her laying in a puddle of her own blood in the Head's bathroom he almost died himself. He picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing, wishing the entire way for her to be okay. Madam Pomfrey said he saved her life, but he felt as if it was his fault. When he first saw Hermione laying in the hospital bed, sleeping peacefully from the potion she had been given, Draco made a promise to himself that he would stand up for from now on. She needed a hero.

**9) One of the Boys – Katy Perry**

Harry and Ron always saw her as one of the guys. At first she didn't really mind, but when she realized that all the other guys saw her this way she tried to change it, and failed miserably. After sixth year she had to ask Ginny for help because she refused to be looked at as one of the boys for another year.

When she walked onto the platform nobody recognized her in the shorter skirt, heels, and a shirt that showed just enough cleavage. It was nice to have boys actually help her carry her luggage and actually look at her… Hermione knew she could get used to this.

**10) My Life Would Suck Without You – Glee**

This always happens. They would get into a huge fight, say things they would regret, and one (usually Draco) would end up leaving vowing to never come back only to return no more than an hour later with a gift and apologies. The routine was endless and dysfunction, but they knew that without each other they would be miserable. Hermione and Draco, no matter how much their friends wanted to deny it, belonged together.


End file.
